


Just us two

by Odestaholyship



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, I love them so much, zoënne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odestaholyship/pseuds/Odestaholyship
Summary: Zoë and Senne reunite after lockdown in the dead of night, still unsure of what's to come.
Relationships: Zoë Loockx/Senne De Smet
Kudos: 38





	Just us two

It was a few minutes past midnight as Zoë stepped outside into the warm summer air, the night having already fallen over the city around her. The air smelled fresh, the stars were visible, and from somewhere she could hear indistinct music. Booming over the rooftops, keeping the city awake. Yet the only thing that grounded her was seeing Senne, leaning against his black car like he always used to; for brief, passing moment Zoë was somewhere in the past, some place in time that seemed to have occurred light years ago. 

And yet there he was, like time had no effect on them. Like the world had no effect on them. Senne’s eyes light up ever so slightly when Zoë stepped out, the expression on his face still cautious and somewhat somber as his eyes followed the girl when she took a few steps closer to him. 

Zoë lifted up her arms slightly, the curiosity in her body language evident. “Hi.”

It took Senne a few moments to take her in, and for a second he lost all the words he had been preparing the entire drive over. “Hi.”

A smile tweaked at Zoë’s lips when she heard his voice, and she walked closer again. Slowly, cautiously. They were dancing around each other like they were terrified, and yet Senne hadn’t even moved. Instead, he turned his gaze from Zoë to his shoes, inhaling a long, dragged breath to save himself some needed seconds. _Say something. Say something. For fuck’s sake, say something._

_“I-”_ Senne stopped himself before any major proclaims could escape from his tongue, mentally pulling himself pack. He straightened himself to his full height, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “It’s good to see you.”

“You came all the way across town to tell me that, _Seppe_?” There was a smile on Zoë’s lips now, and it felt like the entire street lit up with her.

The familiar tone, the nickname, the smile. Senne felt shivers, and he couldn’t stop the rough chuckle that escaped his lips as he took a step closer again, stopping only when he was close enough to touch. But he wouldn’t. “Did you forget my name in three months again, Loockx?”

There was a certain sadness in Zoë’s eyes when she answered: “I wish.”

It looked like the girl was about to say something else, but Senne couldn’t stop the spur of words that rolled off his lips in the matter of seconds: “Did you mean what you said?” He asked, his dark eyes slightly glowy with either tears or just emotion. “You still love me?”

Zoë was taken aback only for a second, and then something behind her eyes changed, shifted. She smiled for a moment, running her hand through her hair. “Yeah. I meant it.”

“I haven’t told anyone yet,” Senne assured quietly, resisting the urge to brush a runaway strand of hair off Zoë’s eyes. “Like we talked. I... Just us two.”

“Yeah, just us two.” The girl said, her voice soft with unexpected tenderness. “I missed you.”

For some reason hearing those words after three months were like a gut punch, and Senne drew a sharp breath as he leaned in closer. His hand slowly lifted up, touching Zoë’s jaw like she was something fragile, something far too easy to break. She didn’t flinch nor pull away from his touch, and Senne found his hand moving up to her cheek, cupping her face the way he had done so many times before. Before. Now. After? Wherever they were, for a moment the dust had settled. 

“I missed you too, Zoë,” Senne whispered. His thumb caressed the skin of Zoë’s cheek softly, drawing out a soft, tender laugh out of the girl. 

Slowly, after a moment of hesitation, Zoë inhaled a hard breath and opened her mouth: “And I’m so sorry for everything that went down, I’m so sorry for all of the mess and the uncertainty and th-” 

Unlike the first time they had kissed, light years ago, this time it was Senne who pulled Zoë onto his lips, her rambling, apologetic words dying on them in the night. And once they did, it felt like they truly moved on from the before to the after. Lightyears had passed, but they were the same.


End file.
